Magic
Magic '''is the ability to '''use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, Witches, etc. ''The user has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially limitless possibilities for what they can accomplish. Uses * Energy Circle Combat * Magic Attacks * Magic Combat * Force-Field Generation * Healing * Magical Energy Absorption * Magical Regeneration * Animation/Reanimation * Creation * Elemental Manipulation * Invocation * Magic Aura * Magic Detection * Magic Generation * Magic Invisibility * Magic Portal Creation * Magic Replication * Magical Constructs * Magical Energy Manipulation * Magical Flight * Magical Medicine Manipulation ** Potion Creation * Magical Telekinesis * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Magiportation * Personal Domain * Precognition * Reality Warping * Shapeshifting * Spell Casting * Summoning/Banishment * Supernatural Properties Manipulation * Sympathetic Magic * Telepathy * Transmutation '''Magical Energy Manipulation:' The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts/categories. * Magic Empowerment * Mana Manipulation * Abjuration: The power to protect/heal. ** Defense Powers ** Force-Field Generation ** Magical Regeneration ** Support Powers * Conjuration: The power to transport living and non-living things. ** Creation ** Magiportation ** Summoning * Divination: The power to gain information. ** Extrasensory Perception ** Magic Detection * Enchantment: The power to influence the minds/emotions. ** Emotion Manipulation ** Mental Manipulation ** Telepathy * Illusion: The power to create illusions. ** Illusive Appearance ** Psychosomatic Illusion: create illusions that are 'real'. * Nature: The power to control the forces of the natural world for a variety of effects. ** Animal Manipulation ** Elemental Manipulation ** Plant Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation * Necromancy: The power to manipulate the forces of death. ** Immortality ** Reanimation ** Undead Manipulation * Transmutation: The power to transform living or non-living things. ** Elemental Transmutation ** Shapeshifting ** Shapeshifting Inducement Types of Magic * Abjuration * Aether Magic * Alchemy * Animancy * Antimatter Magic * Armament Magic * Art Magic * Artificial Element Magic * Astral Magic * Astrology * Aura Magic * Barrier Magic * Binding Magic * Bone Magic * Candy Magic * Card Magic * Chain Magic * Chaos Magic * Chemical Magic * Chi Magic * Cloth Magic * Clown Magic * Combat Magic * Corruption Magic * Craftsmanship Magic * Creation Magic * Crystal Magic * Dark Arts * Dark Matter Magic * Death Magic * Destruction Magic * Digital Magic * Dimension Magic * Divination * Divine Magic * Dowsing * Dream Magic * Druidic Magic * Eldritch Magic * Electromagnetism Magic * Elemental Magic * Emblem Magic * Emotion Magic * Enchantment * Environmental Magic * Evolutionary Magic * Explosion Magic * Extra-Dimensional Magic * Eye Magic * Game Magic * Gas Magic * Gravity Magic * Holiday Magic * Hypnotic Magic * Illusion-Casting * Incantation * Inertia Magic * Inorganic Magic * Inscription Casting * Intelligence Magic * Life Magic * Life and Death Magic * Liquid Magic * Luck Magic * Lunar Magic * Madness Magic * Magnetic Magic * Matter Magic * Medical Magic * Memory Magic * Mirror Magic * Motion Magic * Music Magic * Mysticism * Mythic Magic * Nature Magic * Necromancy * Nether Magic * Nightmare Magic * Ninja Magic * Onmyōdō * Order Magic * Organic Magic * Pain Magic * Paper Charm Magic * Peace Magic * Perfume Magic * Planetary Magic * Plasma Magic * Portal Magic * Psionic Magic * Purification Magic * Pyrotechnic Magic * Quantum Magic * Rainbow Magic * Reality Magic * Restoration Magic * Ritual Magic * Sacrificial Magic * Sealing Magic * Season Magic * Sentient Magic * Sex Magic * Shamanism * Sin Magic * Sleep Magic * Solar Magic * Solid Magic * Sound Magic * Space Magic * Space-Time Magic * Space Rock Magic * Spell Casting * Spirit Magic * Stellar Magic * Strength Magic * Symbiotic Magic * Symbol Magic * Symbolism Power * Technological Magic * Technomagic * Teleportation Magic * Thermal Magic * Thread Magic * Time Magic * Toon Magic * Transmutation * Underworld Magic * Unplottable Magic * Vibration Magic * Void Magic * Voodoo * War Magic * Weather Magic * White Arts * Wish Granting * Yin & Yang Magic Users Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa) Gundham Tanaka (Danganronpa) All of Fairy Tail characters Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Rin Tohsaka (Fate franchise) Shirou Emiya (Fate franchise) Gilgamesh (Nasuverse) (Fate franchise) Category:Powers and Abilities